AmericaxReader Kentucky Rain
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: You've left with a single word


"_," Alfred mumbled, waking up in the middle of the night. He reached out his hand, trying to find _. Her warmth, however, wasn't there next to him. "_?" He sat up, expecting her to be sound asleep next to him. _ wasn't here. He picked up a slip of paper that was lying on her pillow.

_Kentucky._

The man immediately jumped up and out of bed. He yanked on whatever clothes were closest. He ended up wearing a pair of faded jeans, a long sleeve, cotton, button up shirt, and cowboy boots. He rummaged through his closet and pulled out an old, worn cowboy hat.

He ran through his house, his heart pounding in his ears. He didn't care that the sun hadn't come up yet, he had to find her. He threw open the door, not even considering taking his car. He ran the whole way to the airport. He didn't know why _ was gone or what had happened, but it had to do with Kentucky, and he was going to find her no matter what it took. "I'm coming _. I'm going to bring you home."

_Seven lonely days and a dozen towns ago, I reached out one night and you were gone. Don't know why you'd run. What you're running to or from. All I know is I want to bring you home._

Alfred sighed as he stood up, dusting himself off. He'd been wandering through Kentucky for a week, passing through little towns and searching for clues. He looked up at the sky as it rumbled above him. He stuck one thumb to the side as he started walking down the road. He stuck the other in his belt loop, biting his lip as the rain started pouring.

_So I'm walking in the rain, thumbin' for a ride on this lonely Kentucky back road. I've loved you much too long and my love's too strong to let you go, never knowing what went wrong._

The North American nation sighed, fighting back tears. _Why would she have left?_ He tried running memories, recent and distant, through his mind. _What could have made her run off so suddenly?_ The man's heart ached as he thought about losing her. They'd been together for years and he couldn't imagine living life without _. She was what kept him going, why he kept on searching.

_Kentucky rain keeps pouring down, and up ahead's another town that I'll go walking through. With the rain in my shoes; searchin' for you. In the cold Kentucky rain. In the cold Kentucky rain._

Alfred watched as the rain beat down on and around him. It had soaked him through but he didn't care anymore. It kept him awake and alert. He listened as his feet sloshed around in puddles of water. He looked up, his eyes squinting through the sheets of rain falling from the sky. Another small town.

_Showed your photograph to some old grey bearded men sitting on a bench outside a general store. They said yes, she's been here, but their memory wasn't clear. Was it yesterday? No wait, the day before._

America walked up the steps of a rather worn looking store. He saw two old men with long, grey beards sitting together on a wooden bench. He walked over and greeted the men like old friends.

"You two wouldn't happen to have seen this girl, would you?" he asked, pulling out a picture of _. She was smiling at the camera and her _(e/c) eyes were glittering in the sunlight. Her _(h/l)_ _(h/c)_ hair was tucked behind her ears, yet kept trying to escape with the wind.

"We seen her sonny. Was it yesterday we saw her?" one man asked the other. The other shook his head.

"I think it was the day before," he replied. Alfred smiled a bit and thanked them both. He looked back out and saw the rain had lightened up a bit. He said farewell and started out again. He was close; he could feel it in his bones. He knew he wasn't far behind now; he would find her.

_Finally got a ride with a preacher man who asked, 'Where you bound on such a cold, dark afternoon?' As we drove on through the rain; as he listened, I explained and then he left me with a prayer that'd I'd find you._

The American continued walking along the road, shivering slightly as the water continued pelting him. He hardly noticed as a truck pulled up beside him.

"Boy!" Alfred looked up. "Come on boy! Get in before you catch cold!" the driver yelled. The nation grinned for the first time in what seemed like ages and opened the car door. He jumped in, trying not to get water on everything. He looked quickly around the vehicle and knew by the cross hanging from the rear view mirror and the mirror on the dash that he was a preacher.

"Boy! What are you doing out in weather like this?" the man asked. Alfred sighed tiredly and looked up at the preacher. He began explaining his story to the man. He didn't want to dump his problems on some random guy, but he seemed more than willing to listen. Alfred stared out the window as he told him what he was doing. It felt like hours to Alfred, but was no longer than a thirty to forty-five minute conversation.

"I just… I don't know what I'll do without her. I know I don't deserve someone as amazing and wonderful as her, but I just can't imagine life without her," he mumbled dejectedly as he watched the rain reach its peak. It was falling harder than ever.

"I know the feeling. My wife's a heck of a woman and I don't know what I'd do without her," he told Alfred. The American's eyes widened a bit as he watched the world pass by him outside.

"Sir, would you mind letting me out here. I know it's the middle of nowhere, but I'll be fine," he asked, pressing his hand against the glass. The man nodded and before the car slowed to a stop, Alfred was back out in the rain.

"I pray you find her son. She sounds like she's one worth hangin' on to. Good luck," and with that, he was off.

_Kentucky rain keeps pouring down and up ahead's another town. That I'll go walking through with the rain in my shoes. Searchin' for you. In the cold Kentucky rain. In the cold Kentucky rain._

As the man drove off, Alfred started running. His feet splashed in the water underneath his feet. He could see one thing right now, and that was all that mattered.

"_!" he called. The figure kept walking. He heart clenched in his chest. _Please!_ He kept running. "_!" she turned. Even through the rain, he could see her bright _(e/c) eyes light up.

"Al?" I yelled. The American grinned and slammed into me. He picked me up by the waist and spun me around. I laughed with relief as the rain crashed down around us.

"I thought 'd never fi-" I cut him off, pressing my lips eagerly, almost desperately, to his. _He came after me!_

_In the cold Kentucky rain. In the cold Kentucky rain. In the cold Kentucky rain. In the cold Kentucky rain._

"I-I thought… I thought y-you'd g-given up. I didn't t-think you'd c-come after m-me," I sobbed, clutching at his neck. He set me down and I buried my face in his chest. As he thought about what she'd said, it hit him. She left to see if he would come for her. She wanted to see if he cared; if he loved her enough to find her with only a single word as a goodbye.

"_, sweetheart. I'm always going to come after you. You are my world now and I have to have you in it," he said in my ear. I choked back the rest of my tears and leaned up to kiss him again. He was really here. "I love you _."

"I love you too Alfred," I mumbled, leaning my forehead against his and playing with a stray strand of his hair. He grinned and leaned down to kiss the tip of my nose.

"Now, since I've finally got you within my clutches once again," he said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, "how about I take you home? We're both gonna be sick after this," he chuckled. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist. We kept pace with one another as we started walking.

"I like the sound of that Al. Let's go home."

_In the cold Kentucky rain._

* * *

**A/N IF YOU LIKE MY WORK PLEASE READ THIS! Ok ya'll, so has started taking my stuff down. I've been putting it back up as they do, but I'm worried that if I keep it up, they might decide to kick me off. I upload everything from onto DeviantArt. Here's the link to my profile - If guys really wanna keep reading my stuff you can go on there and find me and all my literature. I'm not positive of anything yet, but this is just a precaution in case they do. If the link ends up not working, just look up CountrygalxHetalia. I hope nothing happens because I don't want to lose all you wonderful readers! I love ya'll and thank you sooo much for all the support!**


End file.
